


When Your Best Friend Gets You Pregnant

by DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alpha Calum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cravings, Crying, Drama, M/M, Mood Swings, Mpreg, Omega Michael, Pregnant Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside/pseuds/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want them to have your eyes.” he found himself saying. </p><p>Calum looked at him in confusion. “Huh?”</p><p>“I’m pregnant, Calum.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I like Mpreg and am Malum trash, nothing new.

“Luke,” Michael hissed, jamming his elbow into Luke’s side to get him to back off a bit. “Stop pushing me!” They were standing on the top of the stairs of Michael’s house, listening to his parents talk to each other downstairs, totally unaware of the news Michael was preparing to give them.

 

“You can't just stand here all night, Michael,” Luke said gently, he rested his hands on the other Omega’s shoulders and rubbed them to try to get his friend to relax. “Come on, just get it over with.” He said. “Like ripping off a bandage!” 

 

“I’m telling my parents their only child is pregnant and you're comparing it to ripping off a bandage?”

 

Despite the fact it was quite a serious situation, Luke giggled just a bit. “Sorry,” he said, sounding sincere enough that Michael forgave him without much thought.

 

“Come on Michael,” Luke encouraged him. “I’m gonna be with you the entire time.” 

 

He almost wished he had asked Ashton to be with him when he told him instead of Ashton, but knowing Ashton he would have been freaking out just as much as he was on the inside, maybe even more.

 

Nonetheless, Luke was right, they weren't gonna get anywhere with him just standing there, and he thought his parents deserved at least some kind of explanation from him. 

 

He started to walk down the stairs, and was comforted by the feeling of Luke clumsily walking behind him. 

 

His parents looked up when he and Luke entered the room, but he didn't look back at them, instead he walked around the coffee table and sat on the couch, his head down and his sweater pawed hands pressed in between his thighs. Luke sat down next to him and angled himself so he was in between the Omega and his parents, acting as an unnecessary shield, no matter what he told his parents, they would never do anything to hurt him. 

 

“Hey,” he said softly without looking up, gaining both of his parents attention again. “Can we talk about something?” 

He heard his dad turn off the TV, and his mother sit on the couch next to him. Michael could almost FEEL the concern waving off of them it was so intense. He knew how out of character he was behaving, this wasn’t like him at all, to be so hesitant and quiet around his own parents. 

When he had pictured himself telling his parents, he had imagined himself crying for some reason. But he didn't feel like crying, he felt worried and scared of what was going to happen once he said it out loud to anyone but himself and Luke, but his eyes didn't prickle at all.

“What do you wanna talk about, Michael?” his mother asked him.

“I’m pregnant.” He said so softly he didn't think even Luke heard him.

“What?” his father asked him, by his tone Michael could tell he hadn't heard what he said.

Michael looked up, but he did not meet either of their gazes. “Pregnant.” he said, in an acceptable tone. “I’m pregnant.” And then he looked down again, at where his hands were curled together.

He was met by silence, but it wasn't like he hadn't been expecting exactly that.

“Whose is it?” His father asked. 

Michael’s heart dropped into his stomach and now he felt like he was going to cry.

“Um.” he whispered, his hands were shaking. Luke reached out and covered his hands with one of his in an attempt to be comforting. “Its Calum’s.” 

“Calum?” his father asked. “Calum Hood? The Calum Hood whose been your best friend since you were eight years old, that Calum Hood?” 

“Yeah.” he said. 

“I always knew this was gonna happen one day.” His mother said softly. Michael looked at her, she didn't look angry, nor very much surprised. 

“I know,” his father agreed with a sigh. Suddenly he stood up, and so did his mother. “Alright, Mikey, get in the car. You too Luke.”

“What?” Michael stuttered. “Why?”

“Just get in the car,” his father sighed.

…………….

“Why are we here? Dad-Dad no, oh my god, please no.” Michael said once he realized where they were going when his father turned down Calum’s street.

“Michael stop yelling.” His father said. “We need to have a serious conversation with Calum’s parents in the midst of this hilarious situation.” 

“Did you just say this situation is hilarious?” Michael asked his father in shock.

“Well I guess that it's not hilarious that you're pregnant, its actually very serious.” His father said, but then he added, “But it is hilarious that Calum’s the one that got you pregnant.” 

Michael spluttered. “Why? Whats wrong with Calum?” 

“Nothing, love.” His mother instantly said, as his parents climbed out of the car. Luke let out a giggle and Michael glared at him.

“Shut up, Luke.” he snapped, before stepping out of the car and slamming the door shut behind him. He heard Luke scurry up the walkway after him.

At least his parents acted the level of seriousness expected when Calum’s father opened the door. The parents talked in hushed voices for a few seconds before they were welcomed in. 

Michael walked in, Luke tripped over his own legs and almost landed on his face. 

“Why dont you go find Calum and let him know?” Michael’s mother told him gently, he sighed and nodded his head.

“Come on, Luke.” he said, Luke followed him up the stairs, he heard Calum yelling as soon as he reached the top. Michael rolled his eyes affectionately. “He’s such an idiot.” he said to Luke before heading down the hall, the two Omega’s stopped in the Alpha’s doorway to see Calum and Ashton engaged in an intense (not) game of FIFA.

“I hate this game.” Ashton was saying.

“The game hates you.” Calum sassed right back. 

“And I hate both of you.” Michael chimed in.

Calum paused the game the moment he heard his voice and turned towards him with a big smile, but it dropped the moment he saw Michael. “Whats wrong?”

Michael sighed, he had been trying to look like everything was fine, but he knew it wouldn't work, Calum just knew him too well.

“I need to talk to you about something.” 

Ashton got up and walked out of the room, pulling Luke out into the hall with him without even having to be asked. 

“What is it Mikey?” Calum asked worriedly. 

Michael shut the door behind him and sat on his knees next to Calum. He looked Calum in the eyes and for a moment he could think of nothing but how beautiful they were and how he hoped their child got those same lovely eyes. He reached out and cupped the side of Calum’s face, his thumb running along his cheek. 

“I want them to have your eyes.” he found himself saying. 

Calum looked at him in confusion. “Huh?”

“I’m pregnant, Calum.” 

Calum went still like he had expected and his pretty brown eyes widened. “Are you serious?” he asked, his voice trembling a little. 

“Yeah.” Michael sniffed and let out a sob, and Calum’s expression softened, he reached for Michael and held his face the same way he had held Calum’s just a moment ago, wiping away the tear that had fallen. 

“Its okay, Mikey,” Calum promised. “Everything’s gonna be alright. Imma take care of you.” 

“Calum,” Michael whispered, glancing at him shyly. “You dont have to...if...if you don't wanna. I understand.” 

“Of course I want to, don't be an idiot.” Calum insisted, stroking the hair out of Michael’s eyes. “Its my kid, and I love you, I wouldn't leave either of you.”

“But you're so young Calum,” Michael wailed, starting to sob.  
“So are you, babe.” Calum leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead, still caressing his cheek. “Can I see the bumpy?” 

“The bumpy?” Michael repeated with a chuckle threw his tears. Calum nodded enthusiastically. Michael pulled back and leaned against the bedframe, pulling up his shirt and showing off the tiny bump in his lower belly. 

Calum cooed and leaned down, kissing it. “So cute,” he said. 

“You’re taking this shockingly well.” Michael said, running his fingers threw his friend’s soft hair. 

“I wanna marry you.” Calum said seriously, glancing up at him.

“Oh my god Calum calm down.” Michael grabbed Calum’s face and kissed him gently. “I think you're hysterical.”

“I feel completely calm.” Calum insisted, shaking his head, but not hard enough to remove Michael’s hand from his face.

“You're in shock babe.” Michael assured him. 

“No I’m not.” Calum said confidently, one hand slipped underneath Michael’s shirt and cupped the little bump. 

“You’re such an idiot, yes you are.” Michael kissed him again, he pulled Calum towards him until he complied and he rested his head on Michael’s shoulder, he wrapped his arms around the younger boy and rested his head on top of his hair. “Are you okay?” Michael asked Calum.

“Yeah.” Calum said shakily.

“Did you mean any of the stuff you said?” Michael asked sadly.

“Of course I did!” Calum said, trying to pull away, but Michael didn't release him so Calum decided to not struggle and laid back down on him. “Of course I did Mikey,” Calum said softly. “I just um, I guess I’m not really as calm as I think.” 

“Its okay.” Michael said, he wanted to tell Calum how horribly he took it at first and how he cried for hours with worry and how Luke had to comfort him, but he didn't want him to worry.

“Still love you though.” Calum mumbled, pressing a kiss against his neck. 

“Love you too.”

“Still wanna be there for you both.” Calum added. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Calum was quiet for a moment. “Still wanna marry you.” 

“Oh god,” Michael rolled his eyes. “Ask me again in a few years, if you’re so sure you won’t mind waiting.” 

“I don't mind,” Calum said, sounding close to tears. Before Michael could console him screaming was heard from down the hall and a moment later Ashton came sprinting into the room. 

“I'M GONNA BE A UNCLE!” He hopped onto Calum’s bed and started jumping up and down happily. “Can I be godfather?”

“No asshole.” Calum said, standing up. “And get off my bed, you’re fucking up the sheets.” 

“Why cant I be godfather?” Ashton pouted, slowing down his jumping. 

“Because Luke already called dibs.” Michael said, standing up before Ashton could find a way to trip and fall down on top of him. The blond appeared in the doorway and smirked widely in satisfaction. 

“Luke can be godmother.” Ashton said.

“Mali’s gonna be godmother, now get off my bed you wet noodle.” Calum pulled him off the bed, Ashton landed surprisingly safely and looked at Michael. 

“Can I feel?” Ashton asked calmly.

Michael huffed in annoyance but pulled up his shirt, Ashton touched the bump softly and smiled gently. “So teeny.” 

“Get your paws off my godchild,” Luke scolded, knocking Ashtons hand off of Michael’s stomach, Calum glared at both of them and pulled Michael’s sweater back down into place.

“Okay thats enough touching.” he grumbled, standing protectively in front of Michael, arms crossed over his chest. 

“By the way, your parents want to talk to you Calum.” Luke said, peering at the from around Ashton’s back where he had apparently chosen to cling too.

Calum swallowed nervously. “Do they know?” he asked worriedly.

“Sorry babe,” Michael said softly. “I think my parents told them.” 

Calum groaned, Michael wrapped his arms around Calum from behind. “Dont worry, everything’s gonna be okay.” 

“I’m surprised your dad hasn't tried to kill me yet.” Calum said, turning around and wrapping his arms around Michael, holding him against his chest for a moment. 

“He thought it was hilarious that you were the daddy, Calum.” Luke piped up from behind Ashton. 

“What? Why?” 

Luke shrugged and Calum groaned. “Fuck, fuck, fine, come on Mikey.” he grabbed Michael by the hand and gently pulled him out of the room. Michael was shocked by how determined Calum was while going down the stairs. 

“You’re being really brave.” Michael told him softly before they entered the living room. 

“You think so?” Calum asked with a nervous laugh.

“Yeah.” Michael admitted with a soft smile, Calum paused before they entered the doorway and kissed him.

“Dont let the child forget me if I die.” Calum mumbled against his lips before walking into the room, leaving Michael slightly aroused and oddly emotional in the hallway. The murmured conversation in the living room quieted when he entered. 

A second later Michael heard a soft smacking sound and “These are called condoms, maybe use them next time.” It was Mali. Michael figured this was an appropriate time to step in, he quickly looked at Calum’s parents. Neither of them looked at all angry like he had worried they would be, his mother looked a little stressed but still offered him a small smile, and Calum’s dad looked like he was trying not to laugh. 

“What's so funny?” Calum grumbled moodily.

He looked his son seriously and said, “To be honest, I didn't think you had it in you.” And then he started laughing, and Michael’s dad started laughing. 

“Haha,” Calum said sarcastically. “You’d think you would take it more seriously.” Michael could tell that he was extremely relieved that nobody seemed all that mad. 

Michael’s dad gave him a look. “I can still change my mind about finding the humor in this.” 

Calum ran out of the room with a scream. 

“Idiot.” Michael sighed before following him out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mood swings and crying

“Michael, it's okay dont cry.”

“But-but they’re so cute” Michael sobbed loudly, gaining the attention of many fellow shoppers. “Oh my god, I want them.” 

Luke was now rethinking his offer of going to the store with Michael. The plan had just been to sleep over, but when Michael had quickly gotten bored with the games and the movies, and to be honest he was also bored, Jack had offered to drive them to the store to pick up a few movies. 

Once Luke had reached the movie section in Target and had turned to ask Michael what he wanted to get, he was no where to be found. His concern was instantly peaked and he quickly left the section to speed walk around the floor, looking down aisles and threw sections before finally finding Michael in the baby clothes section, holding the tiniest pair of purple shoes Luke had ever seen and wailing at the top of his lungs. 

Which led them to where they were now. 

“They're so tiny and little and cute.” Michael cried, holding them tightly to his chest. 

Luke really wasn't sure what was so special about the little shoes, sure, they were extremely small, which automatically made them adorable, but they were also extremely plain. 

Jack came walking around the corner and joined them, raising his eyebrows in silent questioning.

“He, really likes the shoes.” Luke shrugged, as he patted Michael’s arm. He wasn't sure if that was making things better or worse, because Michael was still crying just as loudly and didn't seem to be in any hurry to stop. 

“They're so cute,” Michael sobbed, hiding his face in Luke’s shoulder, and he looked at his brother helplessly, not sure what he was supposed to do. Pry the shoes from his hands? Get him them?

“Why don't you give me the shoes, Michael?” Jack said, holding out a hand.

“I want them!” Pulling the shoes even closer to him as if Jack was going to take them away and he was ready for fight for them. Which he probably was, Luke was questioning his friends sanity. Michael cuddled even deeper into Luke’s shoulder and covered the tiny shoes with one of his hands. 

“I know you do,” Jack said. “Give them to me and I’ll buy them for you.” 

Michael looked up at him. “R-really?” Luke thought that his eyes looked darker than they did normally.

“Yeah, like an early baby shower gift. Or something.” Jack looked around quickly. “Just please stop crying.” 

Michael nodded his head in agreement and gave the tiny shoes to Jack. “Now, why don't you and Luke pick out movies while I pay for these?” 

Fifteen minutes later they were walking thru the parking lot, Michael holding the bag containing the tiny baby shoes tightly to his chest. 

“Can we got to Calum’s house?” Michael asked, pulling on the sleeve of Luke’s shirt. 

“Sure.” Jack instantly agreed before Luke could even ask him why. It appeared his brother was much better at handling Michael in his current state then Luke was, but then again, he was an Alpha, so he was pretty much genetically programed to know these things. or something like that. surely. right? 

Michael took the shoe  
s out of the bag and looked at them the entire way to Calum’s house, and when they got there Michael flew out of the car like a bat out of the hell, leaving the door wide open behind him. 

“Sorry,” Luke said on his friend's behalf to his brother, who just laughed loudly in answer. He followed Michael up the front stairs. Before either of them could knock the door opened and outwalked Mali, keys and purse in hand. 

“Is Calum home?” Michael asked her.

“Yeah,” she paused and smiled, taking a moment to rub at Michael’s slightly rounded belly before heading down the stairs.

“Bye Luke,” Michael said, before walking in and shutting the door behind him. 

“What?” Luke shrieked, he knocked on the door but after a moment of no one answering it he rolled his eyes and headed back downstairs and got into the front of Jack’s car.

“Michael staying?”

“Yeah,” Luke huffed, slightly disappointed that they wouldn't be having their movie night. “Drop me off at Ash’s?”

Jack rolled his eyes. “Sure kiddo.” 

……

“Calum!?”

Calum desperately tried to look like he wasn't just getting ready to masturbate while the door to his bedroom flung open, but judging by the look on Michael’s face he had seen. 

“Uh,” Michael’s cheeks flushed bright red. “Sorry. Do you need a minute?” 

“No no no uhhh.” he tucked himself back into his pants hurriedly and grabbed some handy hand sanitizer that was thrown on the floor besides his bed. He pulled his pillow onto his lap and patted the space on the bed next to him. “Come sit.”

Michael stepped over the mess of clothes on the floor and sat on the bed next to him, a small frown on his face. 

“Can I spend the night?” he asked.

“Of course, babe.” Calum said. He couldn't help feeling a little awkward, he just wasn't used to seeing Michael in a sexual setting yet. 

“I have something to show you,” Michael said after a moment of silence, and Calum smiled warmly.

“What is it?”

Michael pulled a bag from out under his shirt and handed it to Calum, who opened it and pulled out...a pair of purple shoes. Plain, purple tiny baby shoes. He looked up at Michael and he swore his eyes literally sparkled.

“Arent they cute?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Calum said with a small nod of his head. 

Michael’s face dropped, and Calum’s stomach dropped right with it. “What?” he asked, knowing he had messed up somehow.  
“You don't like them? You don't think they’ll look adorable on the baby when their born?” And then Michael burst into tears and Calum felt completely fucking helpless.

“No-no-I mean yes! Of course their gonna look adorable on the baby! I love them, they're so cute, I-Mikey please don't cry, am I saying the right thing?” he asked desperately. 

Michael didn't stop crying and he didn't answer him. With every tear that ran down his face Calum felt more and more horrible and felt more desperate to make him stop.

He should really start reading those books that his mother had given him about pregnant Omega’s. 

“Why aren't you happy?” Michael said threw his tears.

“Happy?” Calum repeated, he was pretty sure happy was one of the last things he was feeling at the moment. He just wanted Michael to calm down and be okay. 

“Happy about the baby!?” Michael shouted. “You don't even want it do you?!” 

“Wha-Mikey of course I’m happy about the baby.” He insisted. He was, he was happy, he just didn't understand-well, anything at the moment.

“You don't even like the shoes!” Michael sobbed.

“Michael you're crying your eyes out-why do the shoes even matter?” he asked desperately. 

“THE SHOES ARE EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!” Michael shrieked, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Michael got up from the bed and walked out the door before Calum could even think about moving he was so shocked stiff. He only recovered when he heard Michael making his way down the stairs and he was quick to run after him, not sure what Michael was planning on doing. 

Fortunately his dad got home from work just then and entered the house while Calum was trying to convince Michael to come back upstairs and talk to him about it. 

“What’s going on?”  
“He doesn't care about anything!” Michael sobbed. 

“Thats not true!” Calum said. “Dad he’s-he wont stop crying and he keeps saying stuff like that, what the hell?”

“You didn't read the books did you?” 

Calum tried not to look guilty. “I mean...I was going too.” 

“YOU DIDN'T READ THE BOOKS?!” Michael demanded angrily, and Calum was kinda frightened that he was gonna get his head ripped off.

Calum wasn't sure what to do, so he just walked forward...and hugged Michael. Michael froze in his arms and there was a split second where he genuinely feared for his life, but then Michael hugged him back and started crying into his shoulder.

He felt his dad pat him on the back. “You two talk it out, I’m gonna go uh...buy dinner.” Calum heard the front door shut behind him and he was thankful that they were given privacy. 

“Calum?” Michael whispered. “Do you really not care?”

“I do care,” he said, keeping his voice as soft and gentle as possible. “I care so much, I just...I don't know what I’m doing wrong.” 

“Reading the books would help.” Michael said softly.

“I’ll read the books, I swear!” Calum insisted. “And I love the shoes and-I just want to make you happy Mike, how can I do that?” 

“You always make me happy.” Michael whispered and Calum swore his hard squeezed he was so overwhelmed with how much he loved Michael at that moment. “I dont know whats wrong with me, I just got really emotional and I felt like you didnt care even though I know you do...I’m sorry.” 

Calum pulled back to look at Michael, he looked so beautiful laying against his shoulder, looking up at him with those lovely green eyes that were red rimmed and still teary. 

“I love you, baby.” 

Michael scoffed. “Such a sap.” 

“There’s the Michael I know.” Calum teased, before kissing him. 

“Love you too.” Michael whispered when they parted, Calum laughed and kissed the top of his head.

“Are you better now?” He asked.

“Yeah, for now.” Michael rolled his eyes as they stopped hugging. “Calum?”

“Yes?”

“The shoes are still very important and you need to appreciate them.”

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a link to the shoes:
> 
> http://www.dhgate.com/product/purple-slip-baby-shoes-baby-shoes-soft-bottom/158830954.html
> 
> i start school tomorrow (pls pray for me) so updates probably wont be as often. 
> 
> tell me what you thought of the chapter and if you want another one.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey Calum?”

Calum looked up from his homework to where Michael was lounging on his bed spread out eagle style on his back.

“Yeah?”

Michael bit his lip and was quiet for a minute, which instantly peeked his instincts, he put the textbook down and turned the rest of the way in his chair, giving Michael his full attention.

“Do you wanna come to the next ultrasound with me?” Michael asked in a rush, as if he was worried he wouldn't get the words out if he didn't say them quickly. 

“Sure babe!” Calum said brightly, genuine excitement running through him, last month had been Michael’s first ultrasound but Calum wasn't able to come due to football practice. But the season was over now and Calum wasnt planning on playing again, because he wanted to give his all to Michael and the baby and the band, even though they had put a hold on posting anymore videos until after Michael had the baby. He skipped across the room and joined Michael on the bed, flopping down next to him. 

At now four months Michael’s belly had grown out quite a bit, it had gone from a small bump to a much more noticeable one, like someone had cut a football in half and had shoved it underneath his shirt. 

“Soon its gonna be a full football.” Calum cooed, placing his hand on top of the bump. 

Michael laughed. “Did you just call him a football?” 

“Did you just call them a him?” 

Michael blinked in confusion. “I didn't notice,” he admitted looking a bit sheepish. “Have I done that before?” he asked Calum. 

“Not in front of me,” Calum sat up on one of his elbows to look at Michael properly. “Do you think their gonna be a boy?” 

Michael shrugged and ran his own hands over the bump. “I have no idea. I don't really care to be honest.” 

“I don't either.” Calum said.   
“My mom thinks it’s gonna be a boy, I guess that's why I called them a him.” Michael said, looking a little guilty. 

“Why does she think that?” Calum asked curiously. 

“Just a bunch of old wive tales,” Michael shrugged. 

“What kind of old wive tales?” 

“Like I’m carrying low, and she put a key in front of me and asked me to pick it up and I picked it up by the round end, my skin has been really dry, my urine is really clear,” he blushed a bit at admitting that to Calum but the Alpha didn't seem at all affected so he continued “and I didn't have a lot of morning sickness.” 

Calum raised an eyebrow. “Those sound pretty ridiculous babe, no offense to your mom.” 

“Yeah I know, I dont think shes being serious, she just likes to mess with me.” Michael rolled onto his side to face Calum and propped his head up on his fist. They looked at each other for a moment in silence, Calum quietly admiring his best friends subtle beauty and baby bump.

“You’re eyes look darker.” Calum noticed. 

“Yeah, I guess that happens sometimes.” Michael said threw a yawn, he laid down back on his back. 

“They gonna stay like that?” He asked curiously. He had read the books that had been given to him to read-and had even bought a few extra ones with his own money last month, but he didn't think any of them said anything about eyes getting darker. 

“Does it matter?” Michael asked, voice muffled as he had take it upon himself to steal Calum’s pillows and make a little nest for himself. 

“No,” Calum smiled and leaned forward, kissing Michael’s cheek softly. “Your eyes are always beautiful.” 

“Gross.” Michael said, pushing Calum away jokingly. Calum snorted and wrapped Michael up in his arms, joining him in his little mass of pillows. 

…..

“Its so cold.” Michael moaned to Calum with a pout.

“Its just a little jell.” Calum said, but he still bent over and kissed Michael on top of the head in a silent comforting gesture. 

The doctor was a middle aged Alpha woman with graying brown hair and soft blue eyes that crinkled whenever she smiled, and it was a lot, she seemed to find the young pair cute together and adored Michael already though she had only seen him once before. Dr. Pierce took a seat on her rolling chair as she placed some weird stick thing against Michael’s belly, looking at the small black screen as she moved it around. 

Calum also watched the screen, waiting for their baby to come up on the screen. It did and the sound of its small heartbeat filled the room, he took a sharp inhale of breath as his eyes prickled with tears. Someone grabbed his hand and he looked down to see Michael looking up at him tenderly, also teary eyed. 

He was just about ready to bend down and kiss Michael when the doctor asked, “Would you like to know the baby’s sex?” 

Michael looked at Calum expectantly and he understood that the Omega wanted him to make the decision. He wasn't sure what Michael wanted him to say or if he even had his own opinion so he agreed.

“It’s a girl, congratulations.” she told them with a warm smile.

Michael whooped loudly and Calum stared at him in shock. He pumped and punched the air a few times. “I knew it! I told her and him and them, I knew it was a girl!” 

“You called her a boy a few days ago, Mikey.” Calum reminded him.

“That was just them getting to me!” Michael nearly shouted. “I knew we were having a girl!” Dr.Pierce chuckled at Michael’s excited antics as she cleaned his stomach off gently of the cold jell. 

“Who's them exactly?” Calum asked 

“My parents, your parents, Mali, Luke, they all said it was going to be a boy but I knew!” Michael looked ready to tear off his own shirt and start flinging it around in the air in victory. “So did Ash, he’s the only one who stood by me and agreed.” 

“You said you didnt care, babe.” Calum reminded him with a chuckle, amused that he wasn't at all aware that this harmless argument had been going on around him and he hadn't even noticed.

“I dont.” Michael said. “I wouldn't have cared if it was boy, I would have admitted to everyone they were right. But they weren't right, I WAS RIGHT, SO SUCK IT!” 

“Michael you are in the doctors office.” Calum reminded him. 

“Let me have my moment, Calum!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does anyone have any name suggestions for the baby?


	4. Chapter 4

Calum wasn't really prepared for 3 am calls in the middle of a school week to be perfectly honest, but the obnoxious ringing of his phone roused him just enough from his dreamless sleep to grab his phone and answer it.

“Are you there?” 

Right, you needed to say Hello when you answered the phone. He opened his eyes-but quickly shut them as the light of a thousand burning suns shot into his eyes. He covered his eyes with one of his hands too, wondering if he would go blind. 

“Hello?” He mumbled, laying his head back down on his pillow. 

“Calum,” Calum’s eyes snapped open when he heard the distress in Michael’s voice, the light now having no effect on him. 

“What is it?” he asked in a hushed, urgent voice. He was up from the bed in a flash, searching the floor blindly for some pants, keeping his voice down because the rest of his family was sleeping. 

“Can you come over?” Michael asked in a hushed voice. 

“What's wrong?” Calum asked again, searching the floor with a bare hand and only found carpet, he moved to the other side of the bed and continued looking. 

“Just come over. Please?”

Finally. He grabbed what appeared to be shorts from the floor and slipped them on the best he could with just one hand, almost falling over twice. “Yeah, I’m coming babe.” 

“Okay,” Michael said softly and then hung up. He grabbed a pair of shoes-he wasn't even sure if they matched actually, he still couldn't see, but at least he got them on the right foot.

Calum then had the job of sneaking out of the house. He didn't even briefly consider waking his parents up and asking for a ride in the middle of the night to be a good option, even if it WAS to go see Michael. But sneaking out of the house and getting caught also wasn't the best idea. His bedroom was at the end of the hall and he would have to sneak past his parents room and his sisters room, make it down the stairs, which he knew he could do. But the real problem was the front door, he swore his parents had a spiritual connection with it or something, he probably wouldn't have the knob turned all the way before they found him.

Then again, if Michael really needed him, any of the possible consequences didn't matter to him. He would always came when Michael called for him, no matter the time or the place. 

So he opened his bedroom window, straddled the ledge and let half of his body hang out of it before letting go from where he was holding the wall, letting himself fall. He hit the large clump of bushes below his window surprisingly safely, he would probably have a few bruises, but nothing was broken or sprained. 

He got up and brushed a few leaves off, making sure he was spider free before walking around the house in a crouch, keeping close to the house, feeling like he a prison escapee with the amount of stealth he was using. He felt blessed that he wasn't Luke-if he was he probably would have broken something or died by now.

He grabbed his bike from the side of the house and sprinted with it all the way down the street, finally putting the bike down and getting on it when he was around the corner on a different street. 

When he got onto Michael’s street twenty minutes later he got off his bike, walking it down towards the side so he wouldn't get ran over by any 3;30 am wild drivers, keeping as quiet as possible so he wouldn't alert Michael’s parents of his presence. Seriously. He didn't want to give Michael’s dad any more reasons to want to kill him, like waking him up and breaking into his house in the middle of the night. 

He rested his bike on the side of Michael’s house and walked up the front steps. He knew were the extra key was-Michael had told him years ago. He opened the door as quietly as possible and shut the door behind him, holding his breath as he clicked the locks back into place. He stood in silence for a moment before heading up the stairs, walking on the tips of his toes to make as little noise as possible. 

He crept passed Michael’s parents room and opened Michael’s bedroom door as quickly as possible, not even looking inside before slipping in and shutting the door behind him. 

“Are you awa-”

Calum broke off, words catching in his throat. 

Holy shit. 

Michael was spread out on his bed, illuminated by the moonlight spilling in through the windows, three fingers inside of himself, moving them quickly in and out, his eyes locked on Calum, his legs up and his shirt pulled up so his rounded belly was out for all to see. 

Michael moaned sweetly.. “Calum,” he said with a soft sob, breathing heavily. “Please…..please come here.” 

Calum dropped his shorts and hurried across the room, falling in between Michael’s legs without needing to be asked again. 

…..

Calum woke up in the morning wearing absolutely nothing, not even a sheet, with Michael fast asleep curled up next to him,, wearing Calums shirt from last night, which had somehow ended up on him at around 5 am, and all the sheets and the duvet. His hair was messy and laid rumbled on Calum’s chest, his belly pressed into Calums side. 

Calum laid there for a moment, staring at the ceiling of Michael’s room with a dopey smile on his face. Michael had told Calum moments after he had slipped inside him that his parents were home so they could be as loud as they wanted-and they were. They made love for what felt like hours over and over again-they hadn't done it but the one time before, when Calum got Michael pregnant, but it felt so natural and easy to be together in that way. 

He laid there, totally blissed out-until he realized how late it probably was and that his parents had probably found his empty bed hours ago and were looking for him. 

And just as he had that thought he heard footsteps and he had just enough time to grab part of the duvet and cover his lower half before the door slammed open.

 

“MY EYES ARE ACTUALLY BURNING, I THINK I'M GOING TO DIE!” Luke screamed before hightailing out of the room. A moment later Ashton showed up, a hand covering his eyes but laughing so hard he could barely get a word out. 

“You’re parents are downstairs-wanna talk to you-*wheeze-oh my god, this is the best day ever.” Ashton giggled, closing the door shut to give Calum his privacy. 

Calum looked down to see Michael still tucked into his side and fast asleep. He didn't have the heart to wake him, so he slipped out of the Omega’s hold and grabbed his briefs and shorts from the floor, and looked threw Michael’s dresser before he found a shirt he thought would fit him, he didn't think Michael’s parents would appreciate it very much if he walked around their home half naked. 

As he suspected his parents were sitting in the kitchen with Michael’s parents, Luke was hiding underneath the table and Ashton was sitting on the counter, jaw locked tight as he tried not to laugh.

The four adults stop talking and stare at him.

He opens his mouth and prepares to defend himself, but before he can he feels two arms wrap around his torso and a head press into his back. 

“Don't leave, Cali.” Michael mumbled into his neck. Calum could feel Michael’s baby bump press into his back.

Luke screamed a little. 

“Oh my god Luke, shut up.” Michael snapped, before looking over Calum’s shoulder at his parents. “Don't make Cali leave.” he begged, he sniffled loudly. 

“Are you trying to pull the “I’m Pregnant And Emotional’ Card?” Ashton asked. 

“It's not a card,” Michael whimpered. “I am emotional. I need Calum to stay with me.” 

He was totally pulling the card. That was NOT Michael’s crying voice, that was something he pulled right out of his ass to use against the adults to make them feel bad enough not to punish either of them. 

Of course none of them took long to give in, Calum had a feeling they all knew Michael was faking, but if he wasn't going to get into trouble, he didn't have any problems with it.

“Fine,” Calum’s father said. “Calum you're not in trouble. But we WILL be having a talk about this.” 

“Of course!” Calum agreed quickly. Meanwhile Michael had wobbled across the kitchen and had dug through the fridge, he wobbled back over towards Calum with a jar of pickles. 

“Lets go back to bed, Cali.”

Calum didn't ask why the hell they needed pickles if they were going back to bed, but he was exhasuted so he nodded and followed Michael out quickly so he wouldn't have to stand under Michael’s father's stare any longer. 

“If you could get pregnant while you were pregnant he’d probably he having ,like, quadruplets.” 

Calum made a mental note to kill Luke later.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I'm even going to continue this to be honest, if I do I'll have to get quite a bit of feedback.


End file.
